Falling For You
by NessaMoreno
Summary: Season 3 of Falling Skies pretty much with Jimmy because I think it sucks that they took him out in season 2 Anyways I hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Hii it's Nessa :) I haven't posted anything in a long while since I was tired of my old story :S But now my friend and I watched the new season of Falling Skies and we had a new idea. :) So I hope you like it -xxx-**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

They stood on top of the mountain waiting for Weavers call to attack. All three of them stood side by side watching the kids work down below. They understood what it was like to be attached to those creatures, having no control over your actions and having been connected to the aliens without place for your own thoughts. It was probably the scariest thing they had to live through but thanks to the rebels they were free and could fight to defend their world. Deni, Ben and Vanessa tripple checked their harnesses to make sure that they could go down safely but something caught Vanessa's eye.

"Oh no!" She whispered making the others look at her.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Deni asked her bending over Ben to catch a glimpse of her friend.

"Over there look!" She told them pointing to a group of harnessed kids. "It's Annabelle." She whispered.

"Don't worry we're going to get her back." Deni told her smiling. "Piece of cake." She added positioning herself to descend.

"Piece of cake." Vanessa repeated to herself before recieving Weavers call. "Okay team good luck." She told the others next to her.

"Don't worry baby I got this." Ben said with a wink and they all descended to start the fight.

Skitters came from everywhere but it was nothing the team couldn't handel. Once all the aliens were down the team regrouped to talk but rustling of rocks caught their attention. Two weird robots they had never seen before broke out of them and started attacking the soldiers. Then skitters came through the mine hole taking a hold of Ben and Deni. Vanessa ran up to her to help her get the aliens of just in time to call the rebel skitters. They then moved to try and help Ben who was being held down by two skitters but were stopped in their tracks as others grabbed a hold of them. Luckly, a few moments later the rebels arrived followed by Professor Masson. One last skitter was left strangling Ben so Vanessa ran behind it, stabing him in his sensitive spot until he fell down dead. She then put her knife back and looked at Ben.

"Yeah don't worry baby, you got this." She said sarcastically and offered him a hand.

He rolled his eyes before taking his co-workers hand and getting back up on his feet.

"Hey that was not my fault!" Ben said in his defense. "They knew we were coming." He finished.

"Just be careful next time okay?" She told him playfully hitting him in the stomac.

"Aww does someone care?" He asked smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"No I just don't think Matt or Hal would apreciate me letting their brother get killed for a stupid mistake." She answered smirking back at him.

"Come on love birds. We have work to do." Deni said stepping between the two.

"Shut up Deni." Vanessa said rolling her eyes again. " We don't like eachother like that." She finished.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? Little Nessie only has eyes for a special little soldier!" Deni said swinging her right arm over Vanessa's shoulders. "What was his name again?" She asked teasingly as they aproached the group of soldiers that was putting the harnessed kids in thne trucks.

"Stop it." Vanessa whispered as people looked at them curiously.

"Oh come on Nessie. Was it...uh...J-J-J-Jeydon...no that's not it...J-J-J-Jenifer...no that's a girls name...J-J-J..."

"Jimmy okay! Now stop it we have work to do." Vanessa said blushing and walking past Deni and Ben to go help the soldiers.

"Give her a break." Ben said rolling his eyes.

"Hey the girl needs to get some courage with this stuff. You'd thind that she's fearless fighting th way she does but when it comes to boys...or should I say a boy...not so much." Deni responded looking at her friend from afar.

"Just give her sometime." He said.

The two then walked over to some soldiers helping them pick up the desceased soldiers and some of their gear. Meanwhile, Vanessa supervised the fighters that were putting the kids in the truck to make sure that they were all seated properly as Colonel Weaver came behind her.

"What is this I hear about Jimmy?" He asked making her jump and turn around quickly.

"Uh nothing sir...we were...uh just talking about how amazing of a soldiers he is for his age." She responded a little to fast to be believable.

Colonel Weaver just stared at her for a while, looking for a sign that she was lying to him and when he did he stared deep into her eyes before responding.

"Might say the same about you soldier." He told her still keeping eye contact which made her even more uncomfortable. "But why do I believe that you are lying to me?" He asked keeping the same cold gaze.

"I...uh sir I'm sorry." She said looking down and heard chuckling in front of her.

"Sorry for what soldier:?" Weaver asked walking next to her and patting her on the back.

"Sir it's just that I...kinda..."

"I know kid. I'm just messing with you." He said chuckling again. "You're young, these thibgs happen." He continued as the started walking. "I just wanted to make sure that my theorie was correct. You see Jimmy is like my own son and I only want the best for him." He told Vanessa once they had stopped next to one of the trucks.

"Sir?" She asked confused. " I'm afraid that I do not understand." She finished.

He then bent down so he was at eye level with her.

"I'm saying go for it soldier." He said and straighten back up.

"But sir...Jimmy is not...he won't even..."

"Life is about taking chances soldier. You do it every day in the field, risking your own life for the safety of the civilians, helping rescue incocent children being help captive with a parasyte on their backs because of these aliens. You have proved your courage to all of us and we admire you for that." He told her smilling. "Now it's time to take some of that courage and face your fears." He finished.

All Vanessa could do is nod and take in all of that.

"Now when we get back to Charleston I want you to talk to Jimmy. That's an order!" He said smilling and she nodded whispering a «Yes sir». "Alright then let's move out!" He added louder so everyone could hear.

They then all got into the trucks and headed back home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D tell me what you think! **

**Nessa -xxx-**


	2. Chapter 2: De-harnessed

**Okay well I had another chapter ready so I decided to post it right now because I have internet and I don't have all day here. Anyways I know that my name is in there and it feels kinda weird personally but it's because this story started out just being my friends and I's and just the two of us were supposed to read it but she then told me I should post it and so I did. :) Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. My computer doesn't correct them but I try my best. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you like it :) -xxx-**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The drive home wasn't very long. After a couple of minutes they finally entered the city of Charleston. Once the vehicles came to a stop everyone dismounted them to help walk the harnessed kids. Colonel Weaver was one of the last to descend from the truck and as he put a food on the ground he took in his surroundings. Charleston had grown over the past 7 months. New survivors came in every day, helping rebuilt and repopulate the «New America». He was then cut from his train of thoughts as Jimmy ran up to him. He smiled at the boy in front of him as he saluted back to him.

"Sir how was the mission? Did anything go wrong?" The young boy asked him and they started to walk to where they were bringing Hal down from one of the trucks.

"We were ambushed...it's like they knew we were coming." He answered Jimmy still keeping his eyes on Hal.

"They knew? Like if someone told them the plan?" Jimmy asked.

"Exactly that. But this is not the place to talk about this." He answered and turned his attention to the trio with the rebel skitter. "Jimmy I want you to run a five mile perimeter check with your partner." He said looking back at the boy next to him.

"Yes sir." Jimmy answered swinging his rifle over his shoulder and walking towards the trio.

"Oh and Jimmy." Colonel Weaver called out to him and he turned around.

"Sir?" He asked.

"I think Vanessa wanted to talk to you about something important." Weaver said. "This will give you time to talk." He added.

"Okay thank you sir." Jimmy responded with a small smile before turning back and heading towards his partner.

"Speaking of lover boy..." He heard Deni say and frowned but shook it off.

"Hey Vanessa." He said stopping next to her. "Weaver wants us to run a perimeter check." He told her.

"Right now?" She asked and he nodded. "But I can't now..." She said and he raised a brow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We just found my best friend and I wanted to be with her when she gets de-harnessed to make sure that she's okay." She answered and his gaze soften.

It wasn't like her to turn down and order but now he understood.

"Alright then lets go ask Weaver if we can go a bit later." He responded.

"Okay see you later guys and Ben be more careful." She told the older boy making him roll his eyes.

"Bye Deni, bye Benji." He told them and turned around with his partner.

"You see what you did! Now everyone is calling me that!" Ben yelled at Deni making Jimmy chuckle.

Once they reached Colonel Weaver they waited until he was done talking with President Mason. He then turned around and eyed them curiously.

"Sir?" Jimmy started. "We were wondering if we could run the perimeter check a little later?" He asked.

"How come?" Weaver asked with a stern voice.

"Well you see sir. We just found my best friend in the group of harnessed kids today and she's getting de-harnessed so I wanted to stay with her during the procedure to make sure that she was okay." Vanessa explained and Weaver kept staring at her and so she stepped a bit closer to Jimmy.

"Alright then." Weaver answered. "But I want you both on perimeter check right after." He finished.

"Thank you sir." Vanessa said smiling.

"Oh and I want everyone to stick with their partners today and be on high alert." He added louder so everyone could hear.

He then received the agreements of all the soldiers and was satisfied. Vanessa then turned her attention to Anthony who was bringing Annabelle down from one of the trucks.

"Thanks again sir." She said smiling to the man in front of her before taking Jimmy's hand and running to the truck.

She then let go of him and took a hold of her friends arm to guide her to the operation room with Jimmy following closely behind. As soon as they entered the infirmary Lourdes took Annabelle arm and started guiding her to where was waiting to start the procedure. Vanessa debated whether or not to let go of her friends arm but quickly decided it would be best to let the professionals do their job without having her as an interference. As they slid Annabelle into the machine Vanessa started shaking with fear and wouldn't stop until Jimmy took her hand in his and gave it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. She then looked at him and he offered her a sweet smile making her melt inside and push away some of the nerves. The procedure didn't take long at all and Annabelle was out the other way. The partners then joined her on the other side and Lourdes explained everything to them.

"She won't be up for a couple of hours but thankfully there won't be any secondary effects of the harness since it was completely removed." She told them.

"Unlike me." Vanessa said and Lourdes nodded sadly. "Good...I don't want her to be a freak like me." She added in a whisper.

"You're not a freak Vanessa!" Lourdes said and Vanessa looked at her.

"It's not normal to have freaking spikes coming out of your back or to be able to communicate with aliens or then again have powers like you would imagine a super hero to have." She answered raising her voice but dropped it again. "But what bothers me the most are these stupid spikes." She finished letting a tear escape.

"You're not a freak!" Lourdes repeated. "We just didn't have the right equipment which left you with those spikes but that doesn't change the way we feel about you. Plus those «Powers» that you are talking about have made you one of the best soldiers here in Charleston." Lourdes said putting a reassuring hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

"I just want her to live a normal life." Vanessa answered brushing a piece of hair out of Annabelle's face.

"For the record it will never be normal, we are living with pug face aliens who are helping us defeat the fish heads. Now if you listen closely you will see that there is nothing normal with that phrase. I repeat pug face aliens and destroying fish heads..." Lourdes said making her laugh.

"Thanks Lourdes." Vanessa said hugging the older women.

"Anytime." She responded letting go of her.

"Okay Jimmy you ready?" Vanessa asked turning to her partner and he nodded. "Alright then lets go." She finished.

They said their goodbyes and headed outside towards the bikes. Vanessa climbed on hers followed by Jimmy and they darted towards the five mile mark.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :) **

**Nessa -xxx-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Here's chapter 3 ! I hope you like it :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: The truth

It had been a half hour since they left Charleston and both teens were walking around making sure that the cost was clear and that no threat was near by. No words were shared between the two and the air was beginning to get heavy. After a few more minutes of walking in silence Jimmy finally decided to break the ice and start a conversation.

"So..." He said awkwardly and Vanessa looked a him. "What was that back there?" He asked and she looked at him confused. "I mean...with Lourdes..."

"Oh...uh..nothing, it's fine." She answered offering him a small smile which he didn't buy.

"No really! Why would you say such a thing?" He asked stopping in his tracks.

She stopped next to him but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Because it's true..." She answered. "What these aliens did to me...they...they turned me into a monster. I don't even know who I am..." She added still not meeting his eyes.

"Well I do!" He said and she finally looked at him. "You're my partner, you're Vanessa Moreno, one of the most trustworthy, caring and fun person I know. You're a great listener, an amazing fighter and a great friend." He continued and took a step forward. "You're not just a friend, you're my best friend... you're the only person I would trust my life with and the only person I can be myself around. You're not a monster, hell to me you're an angel. Like my own guardian angel here on earth helping stay out of trouble and always watching over me." He told her taking another step forward and gently grabbing her chin to make her look into his eyes. "And those spikes you hate so much...they don't change the way I think or feel about you. They don't make you a freak, heck I think they're awesome! Like a cool kind of piercing you would have." He finished and she laughed, letting a few tears escape she didn't know she had.

"Piercings? On my back Jimmy?" She asked laughing a little more.

"Hell yeah! And they make you special, make you unique." He answered.

"Thanks Jimmy." She told him, hugging her best friend.

"make you mine." He whispered in to her hair.

"What?" She asked him stepping back a little but still keeping her arms around him.

"I...uh...never mind...come on let's head back home." He said letting go of her and walking towards the bike.

She then joined him and was about to sit in front when he stopped her.

"I want to drive." He said and she raised a brow.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes now move over." He told her and she raised her hands in defeat.

"Alright Pants. Just don't kill us on the way home." She said smirking at him.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a driver!" He said sitting on the bike.

"Yeah...tell that to your last three bikes." She remarked while sitting behind him and he turned around.

"They were defective!" He answered in his defence.

"All three of them?" She asked jokingly and he pouted. "Aww I'm sorry." She said as she hugged his waist tightly from behind. "I believe in you Jimmy Bear!" Vanessa said letting go of him so she could see his face.

Jimmy could never keep a straight face to that and so he let a smile appear. She love that smile. He didn't really smile that often. Sure he smirked at some things or gave a fake smile here and there but a genuine smile was rare and it showed who Jimmy really was. Because of the war he was way more serious and didn't laugh much or smiled except with her. To see him like that was a privilege that not many people had and that made her feel special. They stared into each others eyes and stayed in that position for a while. All that time Vanessa was trying to fight the urge to kiss him right now which ended up by making her blush and look down.

"Well come on cowboy take us home." She told him and he scrunched his eyebrows together which made him look even hotter.

"Cowboy? New nickname for me?" He asked chuckling and she nodded. "Alright then princess let's get you home." He responded with a smirk and she scrunched up her nose which made him laugh.

"Princess...really?" She asked still keeping the same face and he nodded with a full smile.

She just stared at him in awe but never changed her face and he chuckled.

"You look cute when you do that." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Do what?" She asked trying to hold back the blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks.

He then taped her nose and she scrunched it up by reflex.

"That." He said smiling and that was all it took to make the rose tint appear on her cheeks once again.

"Uh...thanks." She responded looking down for a moment but when she looked back up he was staring at her.

They once again kept the same gaze for a moment until he did the unexpected. Jimmy started to lean forward. His face inched closer every second until it was only an inch away from hers.

"My princess." He whispered before closing the space between them.

His lips met hers and her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what was happening and it took her a few seconds before responding to the kiss. Their lips moulded together perfectly and moved in sink. Vanessa was enjoying the feel of his warm lips on hers and a warm feeling ran through her. She then grabbed a hold of his field vest and his arm found it's way around her waist pulling her closer to him. Soon enough air became an issue and they had to separate themselves to catch their breaths. They just stared at eachother in awe until Jimmy cleared his throat.

"I...uh guess we should head back now." Vanessa pointed out and he nodded.

Jimmy then turned around and started the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his back. She couldn't believe that it actually happened. Jimmy himself couldn't believe that he had the guts to do that and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he turned around. Both teens then made their way back to Charleston right before nightfall.

* * *

**Yup so that was chapter 3! Tell me what you think :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**I love you 33**

**Nessa -xxx-**


End file.
